


Coniferous Cunning

by twinsarein



Category: Star Trek: Reboot
Genre: Christmas, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I need me some Bones getting nicely fucked next to a fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coniferous Cunning

Kirk was glad he and Bones had come to Acamar Prime for their shore leave over Christmas. They'd both needed a break. With the Enterprise off on a milk run, Kirk had decided it was the perfect time to get Bones to himself for a while.

They'd had a nice holiday, even with all of McCoy's grumblings. It wasn't exactly like Earth - the sky was a bright green during the day, the snow outside was teal, and the trees had as much sentience as a dog and could move their limbs independently, although they weren't mobile thankfully.

Of course, now it was a few days after Christmas and Bones was chafing at the bit to get the tree undecorated and out of the house. It's gently swaying limbs at odd times gave him the willies he said. Jim liked the uniqueness.

It wasn’t that he objected to taking down the decorations, but he was feeling too relaxed and comfortable to move. He was all spread out on the couch by the fire with a drink in his hand. He told Bones to go ahead and start undecorating, and he'd help after his drink was done.

His lover had grumbled some more, but was too impatient to get started to wait for Jim to unstick himself from the couch. Apparently, though, his grumbling was getting on the trees nerves...if the trees had nerves. Kirk wasn’t completely clear on that.

Well, it didn't matter, he supposed, it was reacting as if it did. It would wiggle a limb just as McCoy reached for it and needles would shower his hair or the ornament would drop to a lower branch or onto the ground. Which just increased the older man's grumbles.

Kirk was feeling very entertained at first, and bit off his laughter before his lover could hear it. That would just make him the focus of the man's ire. Before long though, Kirk's amusement started to change. Around the time a branch got caught on the bottom of McCoy's shirt and it rucked up a few inches.

That's when he first noticed his arousal, anyway. Given the state of his cock, it had been building slowly for a while, he'd just been having too much fun and was too relaxed to notice. Still, he was content to just watch McCoy bend and stretch and to bide his time.

Then one of the ornaments fell and rolled across the fireplace and under a table. Cursing the tree the whole time, Bones stalked across the floor and had to get down on his hands and knees to reach beneath the piece of furniture for the recalcitrant decoration.

Kirk swallowed hard as the taut ass was thrust into the air in his lover's effort to reach under the table. He was off the couch and kneeling behind Bones in a flash. He growled low in his throat as he pulled the older man up, his back flush with Kirk's front.

Flattening his hand, he slid it down until it disappeared under the waistband, and he cupped McCoy’s cock and balls in his hand and massaged them until McCoy was moaning and pushing back against him.

"Fuck, Jim! It's about time you got off your ass."

Kirk sunk his teeth into McCoy's collarbone, and then soothed the sting with his tongue. "So you did all that stretching and bending on purpose?"

"Of course, you idiot. Did you think I cared about the damn decorations or had any interest in going after the ones that possessed pine was flinging at me?"

"It isn't a pine, Bones."

"Close enough." McCoy ground his ass backwards. "Besides, do you really want to talk about the tree?"

"God, Bones. Hell, no! I'd rather fuck you."

"Then get to it, man! More action, less talk."

Kirk tightened his hold and nipped at McCoy's ear. "Damn bossy bottom. Just wait until I get you naked."

"Yeah, yeah. Still too much talking, Jimmy, my boy."

Smiling into his lover's neck, Kirk hugged him briefly and then let go to hurriedly get them both naked. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

Once nude, he herded his lover over to the thick rug in front of the fire. It might be a little hot, but he liked the play of light on McCoy's skin. Besides, the heat they generated would rival that of the fire.

He wrapped an arm around his lover and used his hand to turn the man's head a little. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was awkward, but delicious. Pulling back just a little, Kirk looked down McCoy's body to see that more foreplay wasn't going to be necessary.

Both their cocks were hard and leaking, so Kirk put a hand between his lover's shoulder blades and gently pushed him until he was on all fours. Taking a deep breath for control, Kirk reached down and slid a finger over the little pucker.

Bones moaned softly and lowered himself to his elbows, pushing his ass further up and back. "God, Bones, you're still wet and open from earlier." Kirk slipped the tip of a finger in and wiggled it back and forth. "I can smell myself on you and feel my come still inside. Fuck, that's so hot. I'm going to take you so hard, Bones, and fill you so full of my come that it'll still be leaking out tomorrow."

"Jesus, you talk a lot, boy. You need to...aaaah, fuck! That's it, lover. Do that again, but harder.”

Kirk held himself deep in his lover’s body, where he’d slid in one continuous, and hard, thrust. “You’re such a demanding bottom. You’re going to get exactly what I give you, and you’re going to come so hard.” A hard thrust cut off whatever Bones was going to say next.

Thrusting powerfully, Kirk built up a steady rhythm that would have had Bones inching across the floor from the force of his movements, if Kirk didn’t have a hand between the other man’s shoulder blades and was using it to hold his chest to the rug.

Before long, Bones was moaning and thrusting back to meet his lover. Kirk reached around his front and grasped the leaking cock he found there. He didn’t move his hand, just provided a tight tunnel for it to thrust through as Bones matched his rhythm.

Sweat dripping off of them from the heat of the fire, as well as because of their exertions, made McCoy’s cock slip through his hand even easier. Knowing they were both close, Kirk increased his speed. Then he pushed down harder against McCoy’s shoulder blades, changed his angle so he slid in a little deeper, and rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his lover’s cock.

“Come for me, Bones! Come for me, now!” Giving one last hard thrust into his lover, Kirk hauled him up just as he started coming. His release was so powerful, that several spurts landed in the fire, making it sizzle.

Eyes closed in ecstasy at having McCoy’s passage contract around him, Kirk’s own release was triggered and he came in pulse after pulse.

As the last wave recede, Kirk and Bones slumped forward onto the soft rug, spooning around each other automatically. Kirk’s shoulder pillowed McCoy’s head, and they closed their eyes in bliss as the warmth of the fire sent them into slumber.

Over in the corner, the half undecorated tree gave its limbs a little shake. It was quite satisfied with its night’s work.

  


 


End file.
